


Getting Even

by zulu



Category: This is Wonderland
Genre: Character of Colour, Double Drabble, F/F, Fpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is going to <i>pay</i>.  Pay and pay and pay.  And also deal with the spit up, when it comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daemonluna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daemonluna).



"But Nancy--" Desperately, Alice tries not to calculate how many of her sentences have started that way in the last five months. "You knew this could happen."

"I did _not_." The baby bump rounds out Nancy's blouse like a badly-concealed beach ball. "I knew it could happen _once my career was established_. I knew it could happen _when I finally decided to give in and make my mother happy_. I knew it could happen _to you_."

Alice wince. The argument "but biology doesn't work like that" failed her long before today. There's no one to come to her rescue. Not even Elliot-- he peers out from behind pillars and startles whenever anyone walks up behind him, for fear that it's Nancy. "Look, it's only three more months," she says.

"Don't count down, Alice." Prim and fierce, she pushes Alice's agenda and briefcase into her arms. "It's a lifetime. It's not your coffee, coffee, coffee and bagel, and court appearances in a daily planner." A gorgeous smile suddenly lights her face. "She's kicking!" Imperiously, she grabs Alice's hand. Paperwork goes flying. Alice smiles too, feeling their daughter fighting furiously. "You're changing diapers for nine months," Nancy says. "After that, we'll see."


End file.
